An Uzumaki's Branch of Sin
by DANTE629
Summary: A Young Naruko gets attacked by a mob of villagers and on that night of her birthday, she awakens a dark bloodline that will bring a huge change to the elemental nations.


Hi, this is my very first fanfic and is going to be a naruto x deadman wonderland. The setting is going to be in the naruto universe but have the branch of sin from deadman wonderland as a bloodline and that the main character is going to be female. her branch of sin is going to be able to morph into anything she can possibly make and control. I created this fic out of to inspire authors expand on it by taking up my story and I would gladly share some of my ideas for you guys to use (just message or pm me if you want them).

(Update 1: Really sorry I had to edit a bit since it wasn't feeling right for me until I finally found how to fix it. Sorry for those who had faved it due to me being new and not knowing how to edit a published chapter and having to delete to put this quick fix. REALLY SORRY)

**Chapter 1: Awakening Sin**

During a sun setting time in the Hidden leaf village, everything in the leaf village was bustling with people getting things finished as well as ninjas going and leaving the village on missions or reporting on a mission's success. While everyone is going on with their own things, they barely paid attention to a young 7 year old girl with strawberry blond hair in two ponytails with three slashed whisker markings on her cheeks running along. Those who got a glimpse of her gave a look of such disgust like she is the most vile thing in the world. This poor young girl throughout her life was beaten, threatened, thrown out of shops, chased by mobs, stabbed, tortured, and almost raped. She didn't know why or what she had done to deserve this treatment. Also being treated the worst of all on her birthday.

Seven years ago, on the day of Naruko's birth, a giant nine-tailed fox appeared out of nowhere close to the village, lashing out its teeth and claws and swatting its tails around, creating earthquakes and blowing away trees with its might. Many ninjas and civilians died during its destructive wrath. The only one to be able to stand up to it was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. He wasn't the only one there. His wife was there too, and was exhausted from giving birth to her child and having that very same beast being pulled out of her when she was captured a few hours ago. A swirly masked man who claims to be the famed long deceased Madara Uchiha. He was the one who infiltrated the leaf, captured Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze when she finished giving birth and extracted the Nine-tailed Fox from her. Normally anyone who had the beast sealed within and had it unsealed would die immediately, but Kushina was from a clan called the Uzumaki Clan who specialize in sealing jutsus and had an ability of longer lifeline and other special abilities. The dreaded council wanted her to be placed into the CRA (Clan Restoration Act), but Kushina's grandmother said that she will pick her husband and that they will have no say in forcing her to have children with other men and using the babies that are girls to grow and repeat the process to grow the population of the Uzumaki clan. Kushina fell in love with Minato Namikaze and was secretly married due to Minato becoming Hokage and making a lot of enemies over the war. Kushina Uzumaki already had the Bijuu sealed into her. She was going to be expecting a child but having to give birth to a child, weakens the seal so Minato had to bring some doctors to help with Kushina's pregnancy while he tried to suppress the seal to prevent the Fox from coming out which gave enough distraction for Madara to infiltrate, trick Minato, and steal Kushina to extract the beast and control it to attack the Leaf Village. He was soon stopped and defeated by Minato but fled. Minato and Kushina were able to stop the fox by sealing half of its chakra into Minato and the other to his newborn daughter. But, in the middle of the process, they were stabbed by the claws of the nine-tailed fox when it was trying to attack the newborn child. They both ran straight in its way and were impaled. With their last remaining chakra and breath, they sealed the nine-tailed fox into their newborn daughter since its said that a newborn that has its umbilical cord cut has 100% chance rate of sealing the beast without killing the host.

(present time) It was October the 10th, the dreaded day for her. Naruko hated everything about the house and area that she had to live in, which is past the markets and houses of people who really hated her guts. The stupid civilian council must have planned that so that she had no route to go without being spotted, she thought with a hint of anger.

She tried as much as she could to not be seen. She was wearing a baggy orange jumpsuit that she could only wear due to the so called civilian council saying that they are being generous enough to give her that. 'Yeah right! Just paint a sign saying kill me on it or have a red glowing marker floating above my head to tell where I am!' As she was deep in thought about it, she was spotted. Hey! It's that Demon! A villager roared out for everyone to hear. Oh NO! thought Naruko in panic. She dashed without thought as already a mob of villagers with beating tools and other things came rushing after her. She was running for her life as she tried to lose them. She turned a corner believing that she could out maneuver them. But to her panicked disappointment she had run into a dead end. Then she turned around to try another route, but was blocked by the mob. She looked terrified and was walking slowly back. One of the people from the mob called out. Hehe… There's no way out demon! Naruko finally had it and screamed out "What have I done to deserve this!? What have I done to be treated so badly!?" through tears. A villager smirked and said, "Haven't you thought about the day that the Nine-tailed Fox appeared?" Naruko answered with a confused look. "W-Well, that was 7 years ago… " She wasn't liking how this was going. The villager continues. "Also, you have those whiskers as birthmarks that resemble a fox." Naruko was getting frightened. "Why does it have to do with me?!" Another villager was getting impatient and let out the truth. "Oh the hell with it! You have the nine-tailed fox inside of you! The same bastard who killed so many of our loved ones!" Another villager shouts out, "Yeah she is the nine-tailed fox herself! And I wouldn't mind raping her for what she deserves." With a menacingly lustful look. After what she heard about her being the nine-tailed fox, her mind shut off of everything outside of life. All in her mind she was thinking repeatedly in a questioning way "I am the nine-tailed fox?!". While she was in shock, the villagers were already surrounding her and soon started beating her with clubs and some slicing her. Many were just making it slow and painful for her to feel. All they could hear was grunts and pained screams from her. As they continued with her beating they hear the most unexpected thing from the child – something even a grown up wouldn't react when having that same sort of treatment as Naruko was having. They heard little giggling. It then got louder, and louder until it changed to a full blown menacing laugh. The villagers slowly stopped the beatings and were backing away from the madly psychotic girl. She continued with her laughter and screamed out "That explains everything! It all makes complete sense!" The laughter soon died down and all they could see was a girl covered in blood everywhere with bruises slowly lifting herself up full height while her face was looking down to the ground. Soon she moved her head up to show a look that was frightening. She had her hair covering a bit of her face so they couldn't see the look of her eyes that made the look more frightening. Even with that weird smile she was giving. She continued to giggle as she lifted her hand straight forward. There was a chilling scream and splatters outside. A wandering boy, close to her age, came by wondering where those awful screams were coming from. When he turned a corner, he froze and was terrified with fear at how the environment looked. Everywhere was sploshed with blood and pieces of limbs and bodies everywhere, but what frightened him the most was the person in the middle. A young girl who had her back to him all bathed in blood holding a head and giggling. She threw it behind her. The head fell and rolled to the boy showing the expression of the villager before he died. The boy yelped in fear of it. Naruko turned around and smiled menacingly sweet to the boy. She slowly walked up to the frightened boy and lifted up a hand to his face and said "you'll do nicely for my little experiment. The boy fell on his behind and was trying to get away from the approaching like a predator stalking over its prey. The kid grabbed the nearest object and ran wailing and hoping that his cry could startle her and be able to stab and kill her. All that could be heard was the sound of a shrieking child in the background and chilling giggles and then out blown laughter.

The following day there was an outcry of horrified villagers crying out as if it's the end of the world. The 3rd Hokage was informed immediately and he was fearing for the worst. When he arrived, he was shocked at the scene; dried blood everywhere: as if someone dumped red paint and used a big square brush to wipe around the walls. It had sliced mutilated bodies everywhere. The most terrifying was the small body in the middle. He rushed to the small body and picked it up gently with shaking hands. He had a tear fall down from his eye while murmuring I am sorry repeatedly. He speculated she had released the fox out of shock, and anger when she found out about it due to the stupid villagers releasing that S class secret. When she was done with slaughtering the villagers, he assumes out of her own grief that she killed herself by stabbing herself with one of the mob's broken knives into her heart. He looked into her motionless eyes filled with some dried up tears that were filled with pain and had given up on everything that it was of her life. The only thing that they missed that was out out place or odd in a sense was that she had no rough marks on her body as if the only thing that dented her perfectly smooth skin was the slit on her throat.

* * *

Sooo... Like it? hate it? please review and I to be happy to have someone use this story to continue it. I am not a good writer since I only can make great ideas, not make them into a good story.


End file.
